Protective
by MeltedIceAngel
Summary: So maybe Tuffnut was a little too over-protective, but at least he she knew he cared. [ Companion fic to "Our Soggy Alone Place"; one-shot series! ]
1. Protective

**New companion story for "Our Soggy Alone Place." This may or may not be the first part to my one-shot series based on the first story...idk. Only if you guys want one! **

**For those of you waiting for an update for Zombie Run, I will have that up as soon as possible! I already have almost 4,000 words for chapter 2 and they just started the actual run! I didn't know it would be as difficult as it is to write out, so please be patient(:**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

"Hey, wake up." Ruffnut groaned, shifting onto her side and staring blankly at the wall her brother's bed sat against. She felt _awful. _It had only been two weeks since she found out she was pregnant, and already the morning sickness had kicked into full gear. While it wasn't so bad at first, the last couple of days she'd hardly been able to make herself move. Something she had failed to tell her brother about. "If you feel bad you can stay here. I'm sure Hiccup won't mind at all." Her brother said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, the nausea she felt increasing ten fold, before attempting to lift herself from her brother's bed he'd practically forced her to use. Not like she had her own bed to sleep in anymore.

"No, I'm going." Ruffnut said, brushing her brother's hand off her shoulder. "It's been two weeks and I know Barf and Belch have to be getting antsy. Have they even flown since I found out...?" She asked, worried that their dragon hadn't had proper social interaction since she'd stopped coming to the academy everyday. Tuffnut was great at taking care of their basic needs like food and water, but two riders are needed to fly a Zippleback, and she highly doubted Barf would let anyone except she or Tuffnut ride him. Then there was the fact that Tuffnut had been spending the majority of his time with her.

"No, but if you're sick, you need to stay here. Barf and Belch will be just fine on the ground one more day." Tuffnut said, placing both hands on her shoulders. Ruffnut sighed and knocked the hands of her once again, threw the covers off her aching body, and lifted herself out of the bed. She felt slightly faint and as if she was going to spew out everything she'd managed to eat the last few days onto the floor, but other than that, she was perfectly fine. Tuffnut needed to stop being more of a mother hen than their own mother was.

"I'm going." Ruffnut said, gathering up her normal everyday wear and headed to their changing room. She didn't spare a glance back at her brother, but if she had, she knew she would've seen layers of worry all over his face. For a viking man, he really sucked at hiding his emotions.

The second she made it into the kitchen she dropped her clothes and fell to her knees, dry heaving over the bucket of water they used to wash their hands. She needed to pull herself together before Tuffnut decided to check up on her. The last thing she needed was for him to see her like this. She continued to sit on the floor for several minutes, breathing heavily and desperately trying to keep from throwing up or passing out. Once she was sure that she wouldn't do either, she lifted herself off the ground and gathered up her clothes once again.

_Might as well get this over with._

XXXXXX

The walk to the academy was silent for the most part, the only sounds being the twins' shoes scraping against the dirt pathway that led from town to their destination. Ruffnut sighed, knowing that her brother was disappointed in her decision to come to training instead of taking another day to rest. She couldn't blame him, if he had been feeling as horrible as she had and tried to still leave the house she would have had a fit.

"I'll be fine, Tuff." Ruffnut said, tired of the tense silence between the two. While they used to fight a lot when they were younger, their relationship had grown more sentimental after their father passed away. It was then that they realized that no one was immortal, and that they shouldn't waste what time they had with each other fighting over stupid things like who got to tip a yak first. The last thing she wanted at that moment was for her twin to be upset with her.

"I know you will be, but you can't blame me for being worried. I mean, you heard what Gothi said about dad..." Tuffnut said, trailing off at the end of his sentence. Ruffnut felt a pang of guilt and sadness run through her body.

"...we just didn't catch it in time..." Ruffnut finished for her brother. Suddenly the reasons behind Tuffnut's protectiveness became so much clearer. He wanted to make sure that if she had anything wrong with her, that it wouldn't be too late to fix it. He didn't want her to end up like their father when he could have easily been saved. Ruffnut stopped walking, grabbing her brother's arm in her own. He looked at her with confusion.

"How about this, every month or so, I'll go to Gothi just to make sure everything's okay. I know I'm kind of supposed to do that anyway, but now I promise that I will." Ruffnut said, hoping to ease her brother's nerves. "Does that make you feel better?" She asked. Tuffnut nodded, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, actually...it does." He said. Ruffnut smiled before punching her twin roughly in the side.

"Hey!" He said, rubbing the sore area.

"Can't hit me back." She said, placing her hand gently on her flat stomach. Tuffnut grunted before grabbing his sisters head and running his knuckles along her scalp.

"No but I can do this!" Tuffnut said before his twin pushed him off of her.

"You suck." She laughed.

"So do you." Tuffnut replied, placing his arm back on her shoulder.

So maybe her brother was a little over-protective, but that's okay. At least she knows that he cares.

**How would you guys feel if I turn these stories into a one-shot series? If I do though, you guys would have to request prompts because I suck at creating my own. This story was supposed to be a Ruff and Barf story, and it turned into her and Tuffnut. So yeah, please request prompts. xD When requesting, I'd prefer right now if you guys only focused on her first three months of her pregnancy since I want them to be in order. I'll let you guys know when you can start requesting prompts for the fourth, fifth, etc. **

**Thanks for reading! Fav, Follow, and Review please!**


	2. Happy Dragons

**Thank you guys so much for the prompts! Today I'm going to write one requested by Leah which was to write what happens when they get to the academy. Remember, I'm trying to go in order as much as I can, so don't be upset if I don't write your idea right away. I will write every single one of them I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Not even going to say it because we all already know. **

The twins hadn't walked very far before the caged outline of the academy came into view, causing Ruffnut to slow her footsteps. She didn't know how the others would react to seeing her, and she especially didn't want to be in the same proximity as _Snotlout._ Tuffnut had told her that the entire group knew and that they were happy for her, but how would they act around her now? Would they treat her differently? Would they act like she wasn't capable of looking after herself anymore? She didn't want to be treated like an invalid who was unable to do anything for herself. She was still Ruffnut Thorston, and Thorston's don't ever need help.

"They won't act differently around you." Tuffnut said, slowing the two to a stop.

"How did you-"

"Twin's instinct." Tuffnut said, pointing to his head. Ruffnut smiled, her eyes looking toward the ground.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because you're still Ruffnut. They know that you'd kick their ass if they even tried to treat you any differently." Tuffnut said, earning a laugh from his sister. The smaller twin shoved her brother lightly, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah you're right, I would." The two continued walking in a comfortable silence, very unlike the nearly suffocating one that surrounded them the beginning of their treck to the academy. Before long, the two were able to see clearly into the academy, their friend's standing in a circle talking much like they had been when Tuffnut had first come to give Snotlout a piece of his mind almost two weeks ago. Ruffnut's eyes settled on the black haired man, a sigh escaping her lips as she pressed her hand against her flat stomach. Tuffnut looked at his twin in sadness, feeling the need to offer some form of comfort but not knowing what to say. So instead, he stopped her again and pulled her into his arms.

"I know this is hard right now, but you have to trust me when I say that everything is going to be alright." Tuffnut said, resting his cheek on his sister's forehead. The smaller twin moved her head so it was resting against his left shoulder rather than his chest.

"I do trust you." She said, her voice cracking slightly. Maybe she should have stayed home another day...

"Then let's go. Hold your head high and show Snotlout that you don't need him to be happy." The taller said. Ruffnut nodded, pulling out of her brother's comforting embrace.

"When did you start being all...like that?" She smiled, wiping away a stray tear that ran down her cheek.

"Same time you did." Tuffnut replied, not wanting to bring up their father's death once again. He took his sister's arm in his own, and walked slowly down the ramp that lead to the entrance gate of the academy. Tuffnut knew his sister was still nervous, the taller able to read Ruff like a book, but he also knew that she wasn't going to let Snotface know that she was still hurt. Knowing her, she was going to make it seem like she was _happy _he left, and that's just the kind of thing Tuffnut couldn't wait to see Snotlout react to.

Right as they were about to walk through the entrance, Ruffnut extracted her arm from her brother's, knowing that they may feel pity for her if she walked in holding her brother's arm like a child. She was eighteen years old, a Thorston, and a viking, she didn't need her brother to feel safe anymore. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

All eyes were on her as they entered the academy, causing her to feel even more uncomfortable than she had been before. She never liked being the center of attention, and she especially didn't like it right now. Tuffnut could just feel the nerves radiating off his sister as the entire room quieted and stared at her. Heck, even _he_ was beginning to feel a little antsy.

"So, what are we doing today?" Tuffnut asked, trying to take the attention off Ruffnut. Hiccup seemed to understand, giving looks to the other three dragon riders that clearly pointed out that they shouldn't be staring in such a manner. Astrid sent a small smile toward Ruffnut, the smaller twin allowing her mouth to twitch upwards just slightly.

"Well, we were planning on doing a little more research on the Screaming Death but since Barf and Belch have been on the ground for so long...what do you guys say to just flying around for a bit today?" Hiccup asked, glancing around at the other dragon riders. Astrid and Fishlegs voiced their agreements, while Snotlout continued to stare at Ruffnut. The female twin tried to avoid his gaze, going with her brother to stand next to Hiccup in the circle while her brother stood next to Snotlout. The taller twin turned toward Snotlout, glaring at the man. The shorter sighed and turned away, staring at the ground.

"What do you two say?" Hiccup asked, noticing the awkward tension between the twins and Snotlout. It wasn't anything new as everyone had been a little harsh to Snotlout lately, especially Tuffnut. They just couldn't believe that the cocky yet still good man could get his wife pregnant then leave her because he didn't want a child right at that moment. Then to not only leave her, but call her a _whore_? He just went too far.

"Sounds good to me." Tuffnut said, looking toward his sister.

"Yeah." She agreed, looking around at the dragonless academy. "Uhm, where are all of our dragons?" She asked. Hiccup sighed, walking over to the cages where the dragons were held when the academy had been an arena. Ruffnut gasped, running towards Hiccup. "You locked them up!?" She shouted, knowing how much their dragons hated being locked in those cages. Hiccup stopped walking turning towards her and looked into her eyes. While Hiccup had been the shortest of their group when they were teens, he grew to be about two inches taller than Ruffnut herself, making it so he had to look down to do so.

"We had to." He said sadly.

"What is so horrible that you had to lock them up in the cages they used to wait in before they were..." She cut herself off, unable to speak about how their people cruelly used those dragons as training equipment before slaughtering the monstrous nightmare as a prize.

"Dagur. He's started attacking at night when all of us are asleep." Hiccup said. Tuffnut walked over to the two slowly, placing a hand on his sister's clenched fist. "A couple days after you stopped coming down here, Dagur snuck into town and killed every single dragon he found outside." Ruffnut gasped turning towards her brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"You had too much to worry about already." He sighed, feeling slightly guilty for keeping such a big secret from his sister. She nodded, looking upset but not angry that he hadn't told her. That was good, he was prepared for a full out fight with her over it.

"So, you locked them up to keep them safe?" She asked quietly. Hiccup nodded.

"His armada started sneaking into houses and taking them. Gothi lost all her terrors..." Hiccup said sadly, eyes downcast.

"It wasn't your fault." Astrid said, placing a gentle hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Tuffnut and Ruffnut nodded in agreement.

"I know I just, feel like I could have prevented it." Hiccup said. The twins looked to each other, pain evident on their faces. "No. Oh no guys I didnt-"

"It's okay." Tuffnut said, waving it off.

"Can I just see Barf and Belch now?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup smiled and nodded, walking over to the gate. The brunette opened the gate with ease, his nightfury flying out almost immediately.

"Hey bud!" Hiccup shouted, calling his dragon back over to him. Ruffnut tuned out the rest as she set her eyes on her dragon, slouched in the corner. He looked so beyond depressed.

"He missed you guys." Astrid said, coming to stand by them as Stormfly nudged her. Looked like all of them were itching for some attention.

"Hey," Tuffnut said, walking into the cage when their dragon didn't attempt to come out. Were they really gone so long they just expected them to not be there? Belch looked up in excitement, recognizing his rider's voice. Ruffnut hid behind the door, wanting to surprise her dragon. "Did you miss me?" Tuffnut asked, placing a gentle hand on his dragon's head. Belch purred in response, closing his eyes and marking Tuffnut on his cheek. Tuffnut looked towards Barf, the head looking almost defeated as he layed on the ground whimpering. Tuffnut patted Belch on the head before moving to Barf, petting the dragon head gently.

"I have a surprise for you." Tuffnut said, causing the dragon to open his eyes only slightly. The taller twin motioned for Ruffnut to come in. The girl walked into the cage, Belch looking toward the girl exitedly. Ruffnut put her fingers to her lips, trying to shush the excited dragon. Once she was sure that Belch wouldn't make any noise and alert Barf to her presence, the girl slowly made her way to where Tuffnut sat, taking his place instead.

"Did you miss me?" She asked, patting her dragon's head gently. The dragon all but shot off the ground, tackling the girl with a force only an excited dragon could muster. Ruffnut laughed, allowing her dragon to drench her body with sloppy kisses as she just lay on the hard ground of the cave. She hoped all that slober was going to wash out...

Once the dragon calmed considerably, he took the time to just lightly nuzzle his rider. Ruffnut smiled and pet the dragon gently as Barf paused at the girl's stomach, sniffing the area before trying to push her shirt up as a way to get the new scent more easily. Ruffnut gasped, pushing her dragon away and pulling her shirt down in embarrassment. Like she really needed all her friends seeing _that._

"No it's okay." Hiccup said as he entered the cage. "Let him sniff. He can tell something's different, but he can't tell what. Let him figure it out." Ruffnut nodded, putting her hands down to her sides. Before long, the green dragon went back to sniffing the area around her stomach, pushing her shirt up once again. The female twin could feel her face turning bright red, hating being the center of attention once again.

"Why is he so curious?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup shrugged.

"Not sure. I'm kinda curious to see if Hookfang would react..." The brunette replied, the last part spoken in a whisper. Ruffnut relaxed considerably when her dragon pulled his head away from her, letting out a soft cooing noise. The twin pulled her shirt down and stood up, groaning as Belch came to sniff her as well.

"Oh come on." Ruffnut said. All but Snotlout giggled at the girl's embarrassed exclamation, the black haired man choosing to scoff and walk away instead. Ruffnut sighed as she wached the man leave the group, her eyes downcast. The only thing keeping her from breaking down right then and there was her stubborn pride and her and Tuffnut's dragon nuzzling her softly. "I love you guys too." The blonde said, laying her head down on Barf's. Tuffnut placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, a small smile spread across his face.

"You're Ruffnut Thorston. You don't need a man like that in your life." He whispered loud enough for only her to hear. She nodded her head and stood up straight, making herself look much more confident than she really was.

"Weren't we all talking about going for a flight?"

**There you go! I hope this was satisfying enough for you all. I had TERRIBLE writers block for the part where Barf sees Ruffnut again and everything after. I actually had to go read a book to get an idea of how long sentences should be. *smacks forehead***

**Thanks to all of you that left reviews! Just to let you know as lots of people have asked me, Snotlout is the father of Ruffnut's baby. This is part of the story line to the first fanfiction "Our Soggy Alone Place" so go read that to get a better grasp on the story! **

**Leave prompts for me in the reviews please. I have lots of great ones already that I can't wait to get started on so please add to it! Thanks guys!**

**-MeltedIceAngelxx**


	3. Without a Point

**Here is the next chapter requested by AllieB! Thanks so much for the suggestion and I really hope I do it justice. Ruff is around five months in this fic, so I say screw order and all that nonsense. I'm just going to do prompts in the order they are requested and I'll just let you guys know what month she's in. Sound good?**

**I kind of make up these stories as I go along though, so if something doesn't seem to add up completely with the other chapters don't be surprised. I don't think I've ever outlined a story before.**

**Warnings: Few HTTYD2 spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: *coughs***

Tuffnut could have killed his sister.

Not only was she putting herself in mortal danger for absolutely no reason whatsoever, but she was putting her own child in at risk by tagging along on this mission. Not only is Dagur a threat to all of Berk by this point, but now a new evil had popped up as well. Tuffnut had hardly paid attention to the details, too focused on getting his sister to sit her ass down and _stay home_ instead of trying to go off and get herself killed. The most he gathered was Astrid and Hiccup stumbled across some dragons catchers that worked for a man so dangerous that Stoick had tried to put the entire city on lock down.

Lucky for Tuffnut, Hiccup just had to decide to be all heroic and try and go talk some sense into the lunatic making it so Stoick rounded them all up to go rescue his idiot son. At first, Stoick had been against Ruffnut joining, but after she cleverly pointed out that Tuffnut wouldn't have a ride if she didn't go and that she was perfectly capable of handling herself, the large viking had agreed. He had never hated the chief more in his life.

"Ruffnut, _please_ think about this! The man that Hiccup went after is so dangerous Stoick tried to fortify the entire village!" Tuffnut cried as his sister grasped the rope around Barf's neck. "I know that you can take care of yourself, I really do, but things happen." He finished, grasping his sister's arm in his hands. She looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and understanding in her eyes. His sister clearly understood where he was coming from, but she didn't look too happy that she did.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying so much." She said, shaking his hand off her shoulder. Tuffnut grunted, angered by the fact that he knew she wasn't going to listen to him _just_ because they had always been taught sitting out of a battle was considered weak and childish, and also terrified because he just had a feeling it was going to end horribly. Sighing in defeat, Tuffnut helped his sister mount their dragon. As Ruffnut's stomach continued to grow, she had more and more trouble getting on and off her dragon without help. Needless to say it took many failed attempts and a lot of coaxing to get her to allow Tuffnut to help her. The taller twin always thought that the dragon liked how he helped Ruffnut out, because he never understood why the head didn't just lower himself down so Ruff could get on easier.

"Thanks." Ruffnut said quietly, a tint of guilt outlining her voice. Tuffnut smiled, patting her leg before running over and mounting the dragon as well. The twins flew to the docks where Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid were already waiting for them.

"Where's Fishlegs and Shitlout?" Tuffnut asked.

Stoick sighed.

"Fishlegs and _Snotlout_ should be here in a couple minutes. I asked them to make sure the guards were prepared." Stoick said. The twins looked to each other and giggled slightly, not believing that out of all the people the chief had to choose from, he chose those two to make sure the defenses were up to par while they were gone.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Ruffnut?" Astrid asked quietly, trying to keep the question between just the two of them. Tuffnut had heard her ask, but decided to make it look as if he hadn't.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ruffnut replied, brushing off the question. Astrid nodded, accepting that she wasn't going to get anything more from the woman. It was clear the female twin wasn't enjoying being asked so many times if she would be alright.

"There they are!" Gobber shouted, pointing up toward the two dragon riders. The landed on the docks, both of their eyes landing on Ruffnut before shooting away at her death glare.

"Well, let's get going!" Stoick shouted. "Stick together!"

XXX

Well that rescue had turned out to be the most pointless thing the group had ever done. Turns out, Hiccup had chosen to be captured by the evil bastards and had his own plan thought out. Did Tuffnut really think that it would have worked out in the end? Hell no. Did he think it was worth putting everyone's lives at risk? Absolutely not. If his sister hadn't tagged along, he wouldn't have cared one way or another, but since she had, he was far beyond pissed.

When Stoick had ordered them back to Berk, it took everything in him to not shout a thank you to every single God in existence. When Astrid decided to take a break on some iceberg out in the middle of no where to wait for their return, he tried to convince himself that it could have been worse.

"You know, there are other people here that would like to socialize with you." Tuffnut said, sitting down by his sister's side. Ruffnut had become increasingly anti-social as time went on. She always behaved normal in the presence of Tuffnut, and almost normal around anyone except Snotlout. Once the black haired man entered the picture, Ruff exited it. She was always completely silent when he was around, sat as far away from the group as possible, didn't even look in the group's direction. This wasn't the Ruffnut that Tuff had grown up with, the one that would have laughed in his face because he wasn't worth her time. No, this was a mother that had to constantly be reminded about how much the father of her child despised her because of something he had helped to create. How no matter what, her baby wasn't going to have a father of any kind to look up to. How to the person she used to love with all her heart, she was practically useless.

"Well then they can come over here like you did." She replied, breaking a chunk of ice of the iceberg and tossing it into the frigid water below.

"When are you going to realize that he just isn't worth your time, Ruffnut?" Tuff asked staring at the ripples the ice made in the water. "When are you going to realize that you are better off without him?" Ruffnut sighed as he finished, pressing her hand on her moderately swollen abdomen.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. How do you raise a child without a father?" Ruffnut asked, looking away from the water to stare Tuff dead in the eye.

"I don't know. Stoick had to raise Hiccup all by himself and he turned out alright." Tuffnut pointed out, hoping to ease his sister's nerves. "And also, you don't have to raise him, her, whatever alone. I'm always going to be here. So will Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup. That baby doesn't need Snotlout because it has so many other people that love it far more than he does already." She nodded her head, smiling slightly. He knew that she wouldn't admit what he said had made her feel better, but he could see it in the way her smile never went away and her eyes lightened with a spark he hadn't seen for so long.

"I'm so tired." Ruffnut grunted, rubbing at her eyes.

Tuffnut smiled.

"Take a nap?" He asked. Ruffnut looked around at their surroundings, rolling her eyes.

"On an iceberg in the middle of no where?" She said. Tuffnut giggled and held his arms out to her.

"Yes on an iceberg in the middle of nowhere." Ruff seemed to consider for a bit longer before giving in, wrapping her arms around her brother as he lowered them to their backs against the cool ice. It didn't take long before his sister was asleep, and before long, he found himself passed out as well.

XXX

Whoever assigned Fishlegs to be the one to wake the twins up from their catnap really hadn't been thinking clearly. The large man was too afraid and felt bad about waking Ruffnut, so he spent a good five minutes just poking Tuffnut asking him to wake up in the quietest whisper he could muster. Eventually, unable to go back to sleep, Tuffnut grasped the finger Fishleg's was using to poke him.

"Poke me one more time and you won't have that finger for much longer." The twin said, eyes still shut tightly. The last thing he wanted to do was get up and he surely didn't want to wake Ruffnut. Whenever she was forced to get up rather than waking up on her own, she always ended up extremely nauseous. While throwing up wasn't fun in general, he could only assume it was worse while flying on a giant reptile thousands of feet in the air.

"Sorry! I just-" Fishlegs began, stopping quickly when Tuffnut threw his hand in the air to silence him.

"I don't care." The twin replied, finally opening his eyes and allowing the harsh sunlight to rush into the tired orbs. One thing that sucked about having light eyes, sun hurt.

"Astrid wants us to go after Stoick and Gobber since they never came back. She thinks they may have gotten captured. Yeah, Astrid wants us to go." Fishlegs said, making sure that the other man didn't blame him. Tuffnut rolled his eyes, anger and fear flooding his entire body.

"Whatever." He said, lifting himself into a sitting position with his sister's head on his lap. If he wasn't a viking man, he would've been able to openly admit that he was horrified of what was about to happen. Everything about the situation screamed danger to him, yet he really had no other choice but to bring Ruffnut along now. Not that he had a choice in the first place. Regardless of what his sister said, she wasn't at 100% anymore. She couldn't move as quickly or swiftly as she used to, she got sick easily, she was tired most of the time...she couldn't handle herself anymore. Maybe he was being far too over-protective in this instance, but he could not shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Hey, wake up lazy bones." Tuffnut said, shaking his sister lightly. He didn't want to be too rough, the last thing they needed was for her to get sick. The female twin groaned, lifting herself off his lap with a tired sigh. Ruffnut rubbed her eyes a bit before assessing their surroundings, looking as if she had forgotten where she had fallen asleep in the first place.

"Astrid wants us to go chase down Stoick, Gobber, and Hiccup. She thinks they got captured." He said, observing his twin to make sure she didn't feel bad. She had a small habit of lying to him about whether or not she felt nauseous or not.

"Great." She said as she lifted herself off the ground. He nodded in agreement, standing up as well and making their way over to their dragon. He helped lift his sister onto her dragon again before mounting his after, groaning when he saw that Fishlegs was still not ready to go. All he wanted was to get this over with so he could shake the horrible feeling of dread he felt.

"Come on, Fishlegs!" Tuffnut shouted, startling the large viking. The dirty blonde worked quicker to gather up their supplies, mounting his dragon after a mere five minutes. The group took off immediately after, Astrid leading the riders while the others just followed her lead. It's not like they had a better idea of where they might be, so they left the tracking to the blonde.

"We're going to make a quick stop to pick something up!" Astrid shouted back at the group, causing all four of them to look at each other in confusion.

"Uhh, for what exactly?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid smiled.

"Oh, you'll see."

XXX

Of all the people they could have used as a way to get to Bloodfist's hideout, it just had to be Eret the son of fucking Eret. Okay, so maybe they didn't have any other options passed him but did Astrid really think that this guy wasn't going to turn them in the second they got to the hideout? Whatever, it was clear the Gods were against him that day so he stopped thinking about it and just went with the flow.

It was maybe half an hour at most before they reached what appeared to be a fleet of ships surrounding a bubbling portion of water in the ocean. Whatever dragon was creating those bubbles, he could make due without seeing. The only problem was it was clear the fleet of ships wanted to breach the what he assumed was some sort of water dragon, and that just wasn't okay. Dragons weren't meant to be forced out of their homes to be used in some evil dragon army run by a horrible man like Bloodfist.

The group landed, Tuffnut quickly hopping off his dragon and running over to assist his sister as she slid of her's as well. The two then walked side by side up to a ledge that looked out over the fleet, Fishlegs already pulling out his cards filled with useless dragon facts. Maybe they weren't useless to him, but they were useless to Tuffnut.

"Would you get this thing off me!?" Eret shouted as Stormfly landed on top of him, snuggling the man close to her. The twins snickered, enjoying watching the man's distress as he tried to get the dragon to let go of him.

"Don't ever take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?" Astrid whispered before coming to join the rest of the group at the ledge. The group nodded their heads toward the trapped man in agreement, knowing they would get spikes to the ass if they even tried getting Stormfly to let go of Eret.

"What do you think's down there?" Astrid asked, Fishlegs immediately spouting off facts about certain dragons and what the thing down there could actually be. Tuffnut didn't care enough to actually pay attention.

The turn of events that happened after left him screaming at himself about how stupid he was for ever leaving Berk in the first place. Stormfly let out a small squack of annoyance and pain before falling over unconscious, Hookfang following in the other dragon's footsteps only seconds after. They were caught.

"Stormfly!"

"Hookfang!" Astrid and Snotlout shouted, running to get to their dragons. Only seconds after, at least ten taser darts were shot at Barf, the dragon roaring in agony as he fell to the ground followed quickly by Belch. Ruffnut gasped, running down the ledge as well. Just as the group was about to get to their dragons, several men that could have easily been bezerkers jumped out and pointed their taser darts and bow and arrows at them, Fishlegs throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Who are you!?" Astrid shouted, her hands clenched by her sides. The people didn't answer as they walked over to the group, tying their hands behind their backs and pushing them forward. Tuffnut could only assume they were going to take them down to the fleet of ships, and that was something the blonde wasn't looking forward.

XXX

Astrid needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

While it looked as if they were going to die whether or not Astrid had opened her mouth in the first place, now the leader was planning to take over all of Berk. While he didn't exactly want to be thrown off the boat into the icy water below, he wasn't very fond of having to jump _and_ having their village destroyed just because Astrid couldn't keep her mouth shut. He knew she was just trying to help, but she didn't. So there's not much else he could say.

"Bring the fat one to me." Bloodfist said, motioning toward himself. At first, Tuffnut had assumed he meant Fishlegs or Snotlout, but when the guard grabbed hold of his sister and shoved her forward he almost lost it.

"You fucking bastard!" Tuffnut shouted, struggling against his restraints. One of the crew members ran forward and grabbed hold of his arms, shoving him down to his knees. His sister looked back at him and smiled.

"It's okay." She mouthed. Tuffnut nodded, still trying to fight the man holding him down off himself.

"I figure you're to hard to get any information out of." Bloodfist said, pointing to Astrid.

The blonde snarled.

"...but you," The man said, pointing to Tuffnut. "I have a feeling you will cooperate quite easily. Especially if you want the girl to live." He finished. Just then, four crew members walked up to his sister, their bow and arrows drawn.

"No!" Tuffnut said, struggling even harder against the man now as the other dragon riders were grabbed and taken away from him.

"Don't need them steering your decisions." Bloodfist said, pulling out a knife and setting it against his sister's throat. "Better start talking." He finished. Tuffnut looked back as he friends started shouting for him to leave his twin alone, the crew members gagging them almost immediately.

"I don't even know what you want me to tell you! You know where Berk is, you know how many dragon riders there are, you even know the name of our leader or whatever! What could you possibly need to know!?" Tuffnut cried, unable to bare watching the tears run silently down his sister's face. She was trying to calm herself down, he knew she was, but it wasn't working.

"Honestly," Bloodfist said as he ran the knife along Ruffnut's neck, the cut deep enough to draw blood. Tuffnut struggled to get free again despite knowing that it was a useless battle. "There's nothing I want to know." Tuffnut's eyes widened in horror.

"Make it slow and painful." Bloodfist said, motioning for his crew members to fire.

"No, please no!" Tuffnut screamed, the noises of his friends' muffled shouts in the background. They fired anyway.

XXX

He felt sick.

The man holding him had relinquished his hold, allowing him free reign to do whatever he wanted. His first instint was to tear the man smirking down at him's throat out, but the insinct to be with his sister beat out the first one. Tuffnut stood on shaky legs, taking a step before falling back to the ground again. He crawled the rest of the way to his sister, bile rising in his throat as he stared at the four arrows stickout out of his sister's sides. There was no way they had missed the baby.

"Oh Ruff..." Tuffnut cried as he pulled his sister's head into his lap. She was breathing heavily, her eyes fightining to stay open. She wasn't going to make it.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I should have listened to you." Tuffnut shook his head, unable to breathe as his sister closed her eyes, her body becoming still. The man allowed the tears to fall down his face as he placed his sister down on the ground gently. He sobbed loudly, hitting himself in the forehead hard to enough that he began to feel dizzy.

"No! Why didn't you kill me instead!?" He shouted, tipping over boxes and shattering glass objects in his rage. Everyone seemed to fear him in that moment, even Hookfang backed away from him as he paced near the dragon. "Why didn't you kill me instead!? Why!?" He shouted, tears still pouring down his face. Before long, the man feel to his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer.

"Tuffnut?" He heard a voice say. At first he assumed it was Astrid, the only other girl in their group being his sister and he highly doubted she would be talking to him now. "Tuffnut!" It shouted again. The blonde looked up, the area surrounding him becoming fuzzy and distorted as the voice became louder. "Wake up!"

Tuffnut screamed as he shot out of his nightmare, his sister grabbing him quickly so he didn't fall off the iceberg.

"What the Hell? Are you okay?" Ruffnut said as her brother wiped away the tears in his eyes. He had been crying in his sleep. Her twin didn't reply, Tuffnut merely wrapping his arms tightly around his sister. Ruffnut didn't know how to react, so she just awkwardly hugged him back, confused by her brother's actions.

"Oh thank the Gods." He whispered to himself. Ruffnut smiled, hugging her brother tighter. She used to have those kind of nightmares too.

"Astrid wants us to go after-"

"Oh Hell no!" Tuffnut shouted, cutting his sister off. There was no way he was living through that Hell again, especially in reality. "We are going home, and I don't care what you say." The man said, grasping his sister's arm and pulling her toward their dragon.

"It was a dream, Tuff!" Ruffnut said, trying to convince her brother to stop tugging her along.

"I honestly do not care." He said, helping his sister onto her dragon again.

He was never letting her out of the house again.

**So I hope I at least tricked some of you. I've never wrote a dream story before, so I hope it was okay! Thanks for reading and please review and request prompts! I'm already almost out of requested ones. DX**

**Also, I know the events weren't exactly what happened in HTTYD 2, but I've only seen it once and I don't have the internet right now to make sure it's 100% accurate. Hope it's good enough!**

**-MeltedIceAngelxx**


	4. Heat

**This chapter was requested by my friend Astrid from YouTube. (Yes, her real name is Astrid.) Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, since I really want Ruffnut to be paired with someone other than Snotlout in these fics, I think I'm going to do Hiccup/Ruffnut. While I love Hiccstrid, I feel like there's too much of that. If you guys have read my other stories, you would know my goal is to break boundries and write what others haven't. (Caring sibling relationship being the main one.) **

**Ruff is 7 months in this fic.**

"So, why did your dad send us all out here again?" Fishlegs asked, casting his fishing hook out into the water. Hiccup sighed, having already been asked that four other times by the other dragon riders forced to come along as well.

"Because we need fish." Hiccup answered.

"Well then why don't we just use our dragons?" The large viking asked.

Hiccup sighed.

"Because my dad doesn't want Dagur to find us. He's seen Beserker ships out there and he doesn't want us flying around." The brunette finished. Fishlegs nodded, going to back to looking out toward the nearly frozen ocean. It hadn't been a comfortable temperature that day by any means. The wind was brutal, it was snowing, and Hiccup was almost positive that he was starting to get frostbite on his fingers. The man looked over toward Ruffnut, the woman shivering madly while leaning against a slightly warmed Hookfang in a desperate attempt to warm herself. Hiccup couldn't exactly be angry with his father for sending Ruffnut along with them. It's not like he had known the weather would turn out as awful as it did.

"Hiccup?" The brunette was snapped out of his thoughts by Tuffnut, the twin glancing between him and Ruffnut with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked, trying to make it seem like he was oblivious to why Tuff kept sending him that annoying smile.

"I just wanted to know if you had any blankets. Ruff's going to get sick if I don't do something." The blonde said.

"I knew I forgot something." Hiccup sighed, smacking himself lightly on the head. "I'm sorry Tuff...I don't." The look that Tuffnut gave him was one unlike any he'd ever seen the man make before. While he had grown up a lot in the passed couple years, now using complete sentences, not incredibly stupid, actually paid attention every once in a while...Hiccup had hardly ever seen the man show emotion passed calm and angry. The sentimental part of life was something that Hiccup had assumed the other man didn't even have a grasp on. "But I bet Toothless could help warm her up." Hiccup said, motioning for his dragon to come over. The black reptile complied, walking up to his friend.

"Think you could help Hookfang warm Ruff up?" He asked the dragon. Toothless gave a small purr before walking over to the shivering blonde, nudging her slightly with his snout. Ruffnut looked down at him confused. Toothless grasped the sleeve of her shirt with his teeth, pulling down as a way to encourage her to sit on the floor rather than the seat she had been before. The twin nodded in understanding, the black dragon assisting the woman in lowering herself to the ground. Once she was situated, Toothless looked to Hookfang and crooned, the larger dragon roaring quietly back in response. Hookfang walked forward slightly, laying close enough to Ruffnut that all the woman had to do was lay back. After, the dragon warmed his skin slightly more than he had before, wrapping the length of his neck and tail around the girl to keep her sheltered.

"Wow." Tuffnut said, a small smile lightening his face at seeing his sister no longer shivering. Hiccup smiled, petting his dragon's head lightly.

"Good job, Bud."

**Kinda the start of my whole Hiccup/Ruffnut thing. They should get together before Eira is born, but I don't always have my way with things. **

**Next chapter: I have a little Toothless and Ruffnut chapter for you all. Like I said, breaking boundries here! Since the story is based on being protective, you can probably guess what will happen between the two. Toothless is just the type of dragon that would be protective over anyone, especially the woman he's pretty sure his rider fancies. (He's a smart dragon, of course he knows!)**


	5. I'm Not Sorry

**Hey, remember when I said I was gonna do Ruffcup? I lied. Well, I didn't exactly lie, I just changed my mind. I got really into reading my friend Ian's HTTYD roleplays with Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, and it made me a firm hater of any relationships regarding the twins. Those glorious people sunk my ships and I'm not even upset. **

**So, someone suggested to me that I do a really far in the future fic where Eira is twenty and is thinking over her lack of a relationship with Snotlout. I didn't know if I wanted to since it's **_**so **_**far in the future, but I did say something about screw order and all that junk. **

**NOTE: If any of you left me suggestions that I haven't wrote could you let me know? I don't read my reviews much since I have only gotten one per chapter on the last two. **

Eira sighed, kicking at the dirt beneath her feet. She was tired of listening to Hiccup ramble on and on about new species of dragons and all that other nonsense. They weren't children anymore no matter how much Hiccup wanted to believe they were. For Odin's sake, she was older than her mother was when she was born! She didn't need to be sitting in lectures anymore.

"Eira, are you paying any attention to what I'm saying?" Hiccup asked, snapping his fingers in her face.

The blonde sighed.

"Sure." She grumbled, earning an irritated sigh from Hiccup.

"You need to know this stuff! What happens when you get-"

"Look, I'm twenty years old, Hiccup. I don't _need_ you to teach me how to gain a dragon's trust, or to tell me what a Zippleback's favorite food is. I already know all of that." She said. "When are you going to realise that I'm not a child anymore? I mean, I'm older than you were when I was born and yet you still treat me like I'm five years old." She finished, the irritation slowly leaving her body. She just needed to get that out.

"I know you're an adult now, but that doesn't stop me from wanting you to know everything you need to." Hiccup said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Eira nodded, shrugging the hand off her shoulder and turning towards the exit.

"I can't sit in here anymore." She said, running out the gate without a backwards glance.

xxx

"Why couldn't _he_ ever care about me like that?" Eira grumbled to herself, throwing herself on the ground. The second she had escaped the confines of the academy, she had ran to the only place she had ever been able to find solitude.

Her mother and uncle's old soggy alone place.

"Why is it that Hiccup, _Hiccup,_ the chief of Berk, can care about me but my own father can't?" She sighed, turning onto her side. "Why is he the only one who _doesn't_ care about me?" She choked, tears leaking from her blue eyes. "I always tried to be a good kid...I may not have listened to everything anybody said and I suppose I was a bit of a trouble maker but I never thought I was bad enough my own father would practically forget I exist." She whimpered slightly, pulling herself up to sit cross-legged against a cool, damp rock.

"I know that I was a mistake, even though mom would never word it that way. He never wanted me. But even mom wasn't expecting to have me and she still loved me! She still used to tell me that I was the most important thing in the world to her...So why didn't he?" She wiped desperately at her face, trying to dry the never ending stream of tears cascading down her cheeks. Eventually, she gave up.

"Mom, Uncle Tuffnut, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Stoick, Gobber, Valka...All of them cared more about me than my own dad." She pauses, throwing her head back against the rock. "My own dad hates me just because I _exist._ I can't believe my mother doesn't hate me too. Because of me she lost her husband...If I-"

"Don't say stuff like that." Eira shrieked, jerking her head to meet the gaze of her mother.

"Mom, I-" Ruffnut shook her head, taking a seat next to her daughter. "How much of that did you hear?" Eira asked, wiping at her tears once again.

"Enough." Ruffnut responded, wrapping her arms around Eira's shaking frame. "I want to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't interupt. No buts, wells, nothing." She said, Eira nodding slightly in response.

"I heard you say something about you being a mistake. Now, you're right, I would never word it that way, but there's a reason for that." She began, gaining her daughter's full attention. "I wouldn't word it that way because you _weren't_ a mistake to me. I know everyone always thought Tuff and I would be the last to have kids, but, I guess I had just always wanted a child." She shrugged, leaning her head on gently on Eira's.

"I knew Snotlout hated the idea of having kids but, I was reluctant to give up on the idea. I never brought it up to him, we didn't have that kind of marriage." The older blonde paused, letting out a depressed sigh. "I never want to see you in the kind of marriage I had. We never talked, we were hardly in the same room...I practically lived at your uncle's house even while Snotlout and I were still together. Just, if you want an idea of what a relationship should be like, look at Astrid and Hiccup." Eira nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around her mother. She deserved comfort just as much as Eira did.

"Anyway, when I found out I was pregnant with you, I _was _happy. I was ecstatic. I was just scared because I knew Snotlout would be mad and I knew he wouldn't stick around. But despite all of that, I don't have any regrets. You weren't a mistake, because a mistake is something you have regrets about, and I have none when it comes to you." Ruffnut finished, kissing Eira's head lightly as she felt her shirt becoming wet with her daughter's tears.

"You know, Shitlout might be too stupid to realize how amazing you are, but at least you have me." Eira smiled as her uncle's voice filled her ears, followed by his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"My 'Eira needs a hug' radar went off." Tuffnut said. "Your mom may have eyes in the back of her head but I have a sixth sense for when you're sad." He added, slapping her lightly on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Eira shouted, kicking the other with little force. The three laughed, Eira going back to wiping at her still damp cheeks once again. How embarrassing. She was a twenty year old viking, a Thorston, and here she was crying like a child.

"It's okay to cry sometimes." Tuffnut said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, he used to do it all the time when he was your age!" Ruffnut added, Eira laughing quietly in response.

"Did mom hit you too hard?" Eira asked, her uncle smacking her upside the head again.

"No! Lots of...dust. Yeah that's it. Very dusty." Tuffnut said, feeling less than confident in his answer.

"Okay, I believe you." Eira replied, winking back at her mother.

"You okay now?" Ruffnut asked, still holding her daughter closely. Eira nodded, reluctantly pulling herself away from her mother's hold.

"Yeah. I better go apologize to Hiccup though-"

"Uhh, no. We're Thorstons, we don't apologize for anything." Tuffnut said, lifting himself off the ground.

"Sure." Eira said, tossing a wet clump of mud back at her uncle. Tuffnut stood shocked, her mother doubled over laughing.

"Say you're sorry!" Tuffnut shouted.

Eira shook her head.

"Not a chance." She giggled, eyes widening as her uncle went to threw one of his own mud-balls back at her.

"You're so in for it."

**Okay, that was that! XD It honestly turned out completely different than I expected it to but whatever. **

**The amount of reviews I get on this story is kind of disappointing so could you guys please review? :) **

**xxMeltedIceAngel**


End file.
